


Always yours

by Ishyc6h12o6



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Karma loves it, M/M, Shy Nagisa, a collection of aus, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6
Summary: This is a collection of short AUs. The main focus will be KarmaNagisa in different settings. Will take requests.
Relationships: Karmanagisa - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any requests you might have.

Hello everyone! below is a list of AUs ill be working with. Some are definitely clique, but are still fun to write/read.

  1. Police procedural. 
  2. Forced to share a bed.
  3. Forced to share a table at a coffee shop.
  4. Doctor/patient
  5. Dreams



If you have any requests, comment and I'll write them.

I'll posts the firsts one tomorrow, see you then!


	2. That is not protocol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one.  
> AU: Police procedural

Nagisa was nervous. Not about-to-have-an- exam nervous, but I-might-go-to-jail nervous. You see, he had been walking down the street, minding his own business when he’d received some unwanted attention. Naturally he tried to defend himself. At the worst possible moment, a police officer drove by. Now he was arrested on assault grounds.

Great.

He was in a small holding cell with a narrow bed and an orange plastic chair. He didn’t even have a window. The past 4 hours had been really boring.

A young police officer with red hair walked into the cell.

‘’Alright, lets fill out the paperwork. Name?’’

‘’Shiota Nagisa’’

‘’what a nice name. I’ll call you Nagisa. Age?’’

‘’21’’

‘’Really? You look 16. Moving on, Gender?’’

‘’Male’’

The police officer raised his eyebrows. ‘’You sure?’’

Nagisa glared at him.

‘’Fine fine! Lighten up a bit Shiota. Now, I’ll have to make sure you aren’t hiding anything deadly. Stand legs apart, arms out ok?’’

Nagisa did so, wanting to avoid getting in even more trouble. The police officer – a look at his name tag showed he was called Akabane Karma- started at Nagisa wrists, slowly patting up his bare arms.

‘’Shirt off’’

Nagisa blushed. ‘’I don’t think that’s part of the procedure?’’

‘’Are you arguing?’’

Nagisa shook his head quickly, pulling of his T-shirt. He stared at his feet as Akabane took his T-shirt, folding it carefully. He set it down on a plastic chair.

‘’Shoes and socks’’ Nagisa handed them over. Akabane knelt, feeling his jeans by his ankles. He slowly made his way up, stopping at Nagisas thighs.

‘’Whats this?’’

Nagisa stared at him blankly. Under Akabanes hand was nothing but jeans and then his skin. He glanced at his eyes and went cold.

‘’Take them off.’’

‘’That is definitely not in police protocol.’’

Akabane glared at him. Before Nagisa could react, he pounced on him, knocking him onto the bed. His hands tugged at Nagisa waistband, pulling it down, then completely off.

He stepped back, and Nagisa sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. Akabane folded his jeans, putting them on the chair. His eyes trailed over Nagisa exposed skin.

‘’Stand up’’

Nagisa slowly got to his feet. Akabane but a hand to the hem of Nagisa boxers.

‘’Please don’t’’ whispered Nagisa.

Akabane smiled. ‘’As a police officer, it is my duty to ensure you are unarmed. Are you suggesting I shouldn’t do my job?’’

Nagisa hunched in on himself, as Akabane slid one finger under Nagisa waistband.

‘I’m not hiding anything’’

‘’That’s what they all say.’’

To Nagisa relief, Akabane stepped away.

‘’I’ll hand in the paperwork. You settle in, and I’ll bring your lunch later.’’

Nagisa grabbed his cloths the second he had gone, and pulled them on. He sat on the bed and stared at the wall.

‘’Akabane.’’

The name felt cold in his mouth. 

An hour later, Akabane came back in. he was still carrying the paperwork.

‘’Turns out, you were so distracting that I didn’t ask all the questions, isn’t that annoying? I wasn’t able to input you in the system.

Nagisa didn’t answer.

‘’So’’ began Akabane. He pulled out his gun from his waistband, lazily pointing it at Nagisa. ‘’Get on your knees.’’

Nagisa did, staring at the gun. Akabane shoved it in his mouth, cutting his lip. Nagisa didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Akabane didn’t stop smiling, not once. Eventually, he took the gun out of Nagisas mouth, putting it under his chin.

‘’Look at me’’

Nagisa did so.

‘’Get up’’

As soon as he was on his feet, Akabane leapt on him, sending them both flying onto the bed. He bit Nagisas neck playfully. Putting the gun to Nagisa’s head, he grinned.

‘’You can scream if you want. These walls are sound proof’’

Nagisa held his breath. How far would he go? He clenched his fist, waiting.

Akabane licked his neck, working his way up his jawbone to his ear. He bit down, relishing in Nagisa’s hiss of pain. He pulled up Nagisa T-shirt revealing his chest. Nagisa arched his back akarma licked and sucked on it.

Suddenly, Nagisa grabbed Akabanes hair, ripping his head back. Akabane gasped, and Nagisa flipped them over so he was on top. He tossed the gun to the floor. Akabane stared up at him, shocked.

‘’You...’’

Nagisa silenced him with a kiss. He bit Akabanes lips, tasting blood. Nagisa slipped his hand under Karmas shirt, tracing his stomach gently.

‘’Akabane, your strange, you know that? Whats your first name?’’

‘’Karma’’

‘’Karma. I’ll call you Karma.’’

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife.

‘’You were so busy inspecting me, you never actually patted me down very well. You can scream if you want, these walls are sound proof’’

He opened the blade and lightly pressed it against Karmas throat.

‘’It’s my turn Karma’’

He brought the knife to Karmas chest, pressing gently.

‘’You’re really are very strange.’’

He plunged the knife deep into Karmas chest. With a small scream, he was dead.

Nagisa jumped to his feet, pocking the knife. He shredded his file, tucking the pieces into his pocket. With Karmas keys he opened the door, and slipped away.

As he walked hope he idly wondered when they’d find the body. An hour? 10 minutes? He smiled to himself. Now?

They’d scream. He was sure of it. No one had seen Karma bring him in, no one had seen him go out.

What a surprise they’d get.

Stretching his arms out, he slowly span around in the warm sun. too bad he had to leave quickly, leave behind that fresh meat. He was so hungry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man walking alone.

Smiling again, Nagisa silently followed him, knife ready in his palm.

What a fun day it had been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if you have any requests. I'll try to post one everyday this month, its a personal challenge of mine.


	3. Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very different from the last chapter, more fluff than anything else.  
> prompt: being forced to share a bed.

Nagisa kept looking at his hands, having the odd feeling his was still holding the knife. Karma tried to smile and reassure him, but it wasn’t really working. Eventually, everyone was back at the hotel and heading to their rooms. Nagisa and Karma were sharing.

Since there was such a big number, the hotel didn’t have enough twin rooms, so they had to share a king bed.

Not that they cared at this point, they were both exhausted. After changing into pyjamas, they both crawled into bed, their backs to each other.

_Nagisa was on the roof, the knife in his hand. Takoka was laughing, taunting. He dropped the knife._

_It worked. Takoka was on his knees. One more stun, and it was over. Nagisa raised his hand, putting the gun to Takokas chest,_

_But it wasn’t the stun gun. In his hand was the knife and he was driving it into to Takoka. Takoka was bleeding and Still Nagisa pushed the night in deeper._

_There was blood on his hands._

_He could feel himself smiling._

Nagisa jolted upright gasping. Karma sleepily sat up.

‘’Your taking all the blankets... what happened?’’

Nagisa turned his head away, trying to breath.

‘’You can tell me. What’s wrong? Is it Takoka? He’s gone now so you don’t have to worry.’’

‘’I killed him’’

Karma slowly figured out why Nagisa was upset.

‘’It was just a dream, OK? You just stunned him.’’

‘’I know’’ Nagisa forced the words out of his mouth. ‘’But I feel like I’ve killed him.’’ He hunched his shoulders, self-loathing hitting him like a fist.

‘’I’m so stupid, I’m sorry for waking you’’

Karma smiled calmly.

‘’It’s ok. You’re ok’’

Nagisa nodded, almost too himself. Karma saw he was shaking. Slowly, he reached a hand out, placing it on Nagisa’s. he tensed under Karmas touch but didn’t pull away. Slowly, Karma started moving his hand in small circles up Nagisa’s arm. When he got to Nagisas shoulder he wrapped his arm around him. Nagisa hesitated then leaned into him, shyly.

Karma gently got him to lie down, wrapping his arms around him. Nagisas ear was pressed to his chest.

‘’I can hear your heart’’ he whispered, almost to himself. Karma put his hand on Nagisas chest. His heart fluttered under Karma’s hand.

Nagisa froze.

‘’Is this ok? Do you want me to stop?’’

Nagisa shook his head.

‘’No, just… don’t…’’

‘’Don’t what’’

He could barely hear Nagisa’s answer, though it made his heart ache.

‘’Please don’t hurt me.’’

Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa, holding him tight.

‘’I would never hurt you. Ever.’’

‘’Ever?’’ Nagisa looked up at him, eyes wide.

‘’Ever.’’

Hiding his face in Karmas chest, Nagisa smiled.

‘’Nagisa? Can I do it again?’’

After he nodded, Karma put his hand back over Nagisa’s heart. It’s beating travels though his fingers till he felt like he could hear it.

As Karma stroked Nagisa hair, it slowed till Nagisa was asleep. Karma buried his face in his hair, wrapping himself around his small body and drifted off.

The next morning Nagisa woke up feeling soft and warm. He stretched slightly, opening his eyes. Centimetres away, was Karma. His arms still held him tight.

Nagisa blushed, remembering the night before. Karma lazily opened his eyes.

‘’Morning. Can I kiss you?’’

Nagisa couldn’t help looking around the room quickly. Karma grabbed the blankets, pulling them over their heads.

He had moved so he was on top of Nagisa, though he could barely see him through the darkness.

‘’So? We’re in a cave, can I kiss you?’’

Instead of an answer, he felt Nagisa lips shyly connect with his own. Karma put his hand behind Nagisas head, pulling him closer. After a second, they separated, both blushing.

Too hot, Karma through the blanket off, and smiled at Nagisa.

‘’I love you’’

Nagisa kissed him, running his hands through his hair.

‘’Does that answer you question?’’

‘’I’m not quite sure. Can you tell me again?’’

Nagisa pulled him down so their foreheads pressed together.

‘’I love you too’’


	4. Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, rescue from a stranger in a coffee shop.

Nagisa ran through the rain, head down. Of course he chose today to forget his umbrella. He quickly ducked into the coffee shop at the corner of the street. The heat wrapped around him as he smiled and sat down. He ordered hot chocolate, took out his homework and settled in to wait for his date.

A boy who looked about 20 swept into the shop and sat across from him.

‘’um… do I know you?’’

‘’Its lovely to meet you…’’ he tipped his head to look at Nagisa’s book ‘’Nagisa. I’m Jygo’’

‘’OK’’ Nagisa tried to go back to his homework.

‘’Do you come here often?’’

‘’No, I’ve never been here before.’’

‘’It’s your favourite place? Good thing I picked it, I know you so well!’’

‘’What?’’ Nagisa stared at the idiot sitting across from him.

The idiot smiled. ‘’This is such a great city. I’m not from here but I moved in two years ago. Anyway, what do you do?’’

‘’Well, I’m in my first year of college. I’m studying to be a teacher.’’

‘’You work in a bakery! That’s so sweet! I guess I’ll have to call you cupcake’’

‘’That’s not even close to what I said.’’ Nagisa could feel himself getting angry. he had to put down his now empty cup to avoid breaking it.

‘’Wait, you work in the bakery down the street right? That’s where I recognized you from! I knew I saw you somewhere!’’

Nagisa tried to interrupt but the idiot powered on. ‘’Can I get you a drink, what would you like?’’

Deciding he might as well get a free drink out of this, he said. ‘’Hot chocolate if you don’t mind. No cream or anything, I don’t like things that are too sweet’’

A few minutes later the idiot returned carrying a coffee cup and a hot pink Frappuccino.

‘’Here you go!’’

Nagisa stared at the hot pink monstrosity before him. It was loaded with cream, sprinkles and marshmallows.

‘’What the hell is this?’’

‘’A cupcake frappe for my cupcake!’’

‘’Alright, A, I’m not your cupcake. B, I hate surgery things, and C, this is not even close to what I asked for. I appreciated you getting me a drink…’

‘’Don’t mention it! I knew you’d like it. I got you this too!’’

He shoved part of a cupcake in Nagisas mouth. Icing covered his teeth in sugar and he gagged.

‘’I know’’ sighed the idiot sadly. ‘’It’s not as good as your muffins. How about you make me a batch, and we’ll meet up again tomorrow? Wear something pretty, I’m taking you to the nicest restaurant in town’’

‘’What is wrong with you?’’ Nagisa started packing up his homework and stood up. The idiot grabbed his wrist.

‘’Fine. Let’s go. You can come back to my place and make me those muffins’’

He started to pull Nagisa out of the café.

‘’Wait! You can’t…’’

‘’Hey!’’

They both turned to see a man with red hair.

Karma smiled his special Karma smirk.

‘’He’s not going anywhere with you weirdo. Let him go.’’

‘’I’m taking my boyfriend home; you stay out of this.’’

Karma rolled his eyes. ‘’You have two choices. Either walk out of here now in one piece, or walk out in 5 minutes minus your teeth.’’

The idiot wasn’t so stupid after all. He ran for it.

Karma and Nagisa sat down at a table. Karma got coffee and Nagisa got hot chocolate. No cream. The pink monstrosity was abandoned.

‘’Thanks’’ said Nagisa shyly.

‘’Anything for my cupcake’’

Nagisa hit him with a napkin, but smiled.

‘’Karma put his hand over Nagisa’s, tracing light patterns his palm.

‘’Sorry I’m late for our date.’’

Nagisa leaned in, smiling.

Knowing he was forgiven, Karma quickly closed the gap between them.


	5. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Doctor/patient

He carefully wrapped a bandage around his patient’s neck. The skin was red and peeling from a bad burn. He moved on to aping arnica and several bruises on his patient’s arm.

‘’This may hurt’’

His patient flinched, but didn’t protest.

Eventually, Karma put away the first aid kit and sat down next to Nagisa. ‘’Are you going to tell me what happened?’’

Nagisa shrugged, playing with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

‘’Nagisa, why did you come here if you weren’t going to tell me.’’

‘’I didn’t come here. I went to the park, ran into you and you dragged me here.’’

‘Potato patato. Spill’’

Staring at his hands, Nagisa told him

_3 hours earlier_

Nagisa arrived home from school feeling tired. He’d sped through making dinner and cleaning the apartment. His mother arrived as he was finishing his homework.

‘’Nagisa! Come here’’ Nagisa was at her side in seconds.

She gently put her hand on the back of his neck. ‘’Let’s do something nice shall we?’’

5 minutes later he was wearing a navy sundress and pretending he wasn’t upset. Hiromi brushed his hair, humming to herself. ‘’We should go get ice-cream! Wouldn’t you like that?’’

He weighed up his options. It was a nice day, and a lot of kids in the area went to his school. They had only just stopped teasing him and he didn’t want it all again. On the other hand, if he said no the wrong way she would get angry.

‘’Why don’t we stay here? Just the two of us?’’ That seemed a safe answer. She beamed and grabbed a curling iron.

‘’If you insist! Here, I’ll do you hair for you.’’

Half way through curling his hair, Hiromi started to frown. ‘’Nagisa… do you not want to be seen with me? Is that why you wanted to stay in?’’

‘’No! I…’’

‘’Then why?’’ she lightly pressed the curing iron to his neck. He flinched at the heat.

‘’Why Nagisa?’’ she pressed harder, holding tight to his arm to keep him still. He couldn’t think properly, not with that _burning._

‘’Mother I’m sorry, please stop’’

He gave a little wail as she turned up the heat setting. A trickle of blood stained the neck of the dress.

‘’I just didn’t want to go out in a dress!’’

Just like that the heat was gone and he could breath.

He turned to his mother and froze.

She’d gone dark again. Grabbing his hair, she slammed his head into her mirror, shards of glass cutting his scalp.

‘’How dare you. How dare you!’’

He wailed again, as she trough him into a wall.

‘’Get out of my sight you brat!’’

She kept screaming as he ran to his room and got changed. Hirmoi marched in before he could get the first aid kit and threw him out the front door. He would have stayed but already a few neighbours were staring. One or two gave him sympathetic looks but didn’t say anything. He headed to the park to avoid their eyes.

He hated people looking at him. Stares felt like little spiders crawling over him. Covering the burn with is hand, he headed to the park.

He sat on a bench, trying to figure out when he’d be let back in. sometimes, she made him stay outside all night.

‘’Nagisa?’’ he looked up to see Karma standing over him.

‘’Alright, you’re coming with me’’

Now

Karma was staring at him. He hunched under his gaze, trying to make himself smaller. Karma would think he’s stupid or disgusting or…

Instead, Karma hugged him. Unused to physical affection, Nagisa wasn’t sure how to respond. He gripped the hem of his t-shirt nervously.

‘’I’m not going to hurt you, you know. You can relax.’’

Nagisa tentatively rested his head on Karmas shoulder. Karma smiled.

‘’If she does this again, tell me ok?’’

Nagisa looked up at him shyly. ‘’OK’’

He pictured what would happen when he got home. And the next day. And the next.

He wouldn’t come for everything. He didn’t want to be a burden. But maybe, really bad days he could come. He relaxed as karma rested his chin on his head.

Nagisa close his eyes. Finally, he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you prefer fluff, angst or lemon. if you have any preferences please let me know so i can write more in that style.


	6. Dreams part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dreams

_On Saturday night Karma pulled the blankets up to his chin. The moon chased shadows around the room._

Karma lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard a sound next to him, like someone breathing. Looking around, he saw Nagisa asleep beside him. He turned quickly, and Nagisa was under him. His eyes were open, glowing in the dim moon light.

Breathing hard, Karma ran his hands over Nagisa’s chest and stomach. His T-shirt had pulled up, showing a sliver of pale skin. It was cold under his fingers.

Under his hand the skin fell away, leaving him in bed alone.

_On Sunday, Karma had to get an extra blanket to stay warm. The moon fought shadows on the floor while he dreamed._

Nagisa was lying on his bed, waiting for him.

Karma crawled over him, kissing his neck and shoulders. Grabbing Nagisa’s chin, he turned it to the side, exposing the soft skin under his jawbone. Karma traced the bone with his tongue. He sighed underneath him and Karma kissed his mouth.

He tasted bitter and clod. Karma pulled away and Nagisa was gone. 

_On Monday night Karma wore a jumper to bed. The moon curled on his floor as the shadows circled it._

Karma was walking through the shadows. He was in a garden, the moon far overhead. His wasn’t right. They should be inside, together. He knew Nagisa was here somewhere.

A figure ran across the path up ahead. Karma ran after it, leaping over bushes and dead flowers. He quickly caught up, rapping Nagisa in his arms.

He woke up with his heart racing.

_On Tuesday Karma turns up the heater as the moon bleeds out on his floor._

Nagisa’s already under him as he opens his eyes. This time he’s only wearing one of Karmas old shirts.

He puts his Hands on Nagisa’s legs, opening them easily. Nagisa doesn’t move. Just in case, Karma holds him down.

He wants this. His wanted this so long.

Soon he’s inside him, moving fast. Nagisa arches his back. He shudders as karma finishes and pulls out.

When he opens his eyes, his arms are cold and Nagisa is gone.

_On Wednesday his room is dark. Shadows stroke his hair as he sleeps._

Karma hurries to the bed. He must be quick, its nearly morning. Karma pulls off the duvet, a blanket, a sheet. Then another, another. Layer after layer.

He has to be here! He must be here!

Finally, he pulls away the last blanket. There’s nothing but an old grey mattress.

Karma steps back, confused. Where is he? Why wasn’t he waiting for him?

A cold hand on his ankle makes him jump. Looking down, he sees the hand coming from under the bed. It’s a vice grip on his ankle. Black oil drips from it onto the floor. Slowly, the creature begins to drag itself from under the bed. Filthy and covered in oil, Nagisa stares up at him, two bleeding holes where his eyes should be.


	7. Dreams part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the Dream prompt. I'm running low on one-shot ideas so any suggestions would be welcome.

Nagisa feels someone move next to him. He wants to move but there’s a weight on him, something heavy and warm. It’s too dark to see when he opens his eyes. Something touches his stomach, and it hurts.

_When Nagisa wakes he sits up and checks his stomach. There’s a bruise staining his skin. Nagisa touches it._

_It feels warm_.

There was an animal leaning over him. It was big and dark, its breath hot. A wet tongue trails over his face, tasting him. He can see it open its mouth, too many teeth. Its breath burned his face.

_When he woke up his mouth hurt. He looked in the mirror, and saw black burns covering his lips._

It was dark in the garden. His feet were bare and bleeding from thorns on the ground. He can here the animal behind him. Its hungry. He can hear its breathing.

Nagisa runs, but he knows the animal will catch him. It always will, forever and ever. Shadows rap around his ankles, holding him still as the animal pounces on him.

_When he wakes up there are deep scratches on his arms._

Nagisa’s in his bed again. Something heavy is over him. It’s the animal, but it’s in a new body. A person above him. On him.

In him.

Nagisa arches his back, trying to scream. Nothing comes out. Frozen in place, all he can do is wait.

_When he wakes up there are bruises on his legs._

On Wednesday Nagisa hid under the bed when he heard his footsteps. He was messing up the bed, trying to find him.

He was getting frantic now, ripping the blankets off the bed. Nagisa could hear his breathing, sharp and panicked. He could smell him. Nagisa’s tongue pocked out of his mouth, imagining the taste.

He had stopped looking. Was moving away.

He couldn’t go! Not yet. There was something he needed to do.

Nagisa reached his hand out, grabbed his ankle. Slowly -he felt so _heavy-_ he dragged himself forward. He stared up, smiling. Why wasn’t he smiling?

Something wet ran down Nagisa’s face. Karma opened his mouth and screamed.


	8. Buried deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to .Proffeser me. for this idea.  
> Karma and his significant other trapped underground, trying to decide who to eat.  
> Morbid, but delightful!

Karma eyed the bodies around them. There was signs of life in two or three, but fading fast. Nagisa was curled up, with his head on his lap. His breathing was shallow and slow. If they didn’t do this now, it would be too late.

The dull dripping sound from a pipe filled his ears. His head weighed a ton. Just a few minutes of rest wouldn’t hurt.

5 weeks earlier.

Hours of darkness was pressing in on them. 3-E continued to stumble through the dark passageways, blindly feeling their way along.

‘’There’s a way out _somewhere’’_ Isogi kept saying. ‘’We just had to find it.’’

After 4 days of endless walking, they found the cavern. It was badly lit by an old oil lantern, but was heaven after days of darkness. A rusty pipe ran along one wall, water dripping from it. It was animalistic, there frenzy to get at the water.

Once they’d calmed down, they noticed several boxes. Inside were hand cranked torches, blankets a camping cook stove and metal bowls.

No food.

Never the less, spirts ran high. In groups of 8, they took turns searching various passages for a way out.

As days turned into weeks, they slowly stopped bothering. Anger caused by growing hunger pains and the constant dim light slowly drove them crazy.

Slowly, the fighting started. It started small. Teraska fought with Sugino over a blanket, shouting, nothing more. Rio slapped Haiami because she was hogging the drinking water.

At first it was interesting. A diversion from the endless waiting. Then the fights escalated and the interest plummeted. Little groups were formed, glaring at those who came too close. The children began fighting in earnest. Biting, punching, kicking, for no other reason than desperation.

Okuda was the first to go.

She fell asleep- they all slept at different times, and never for more than an hour or two. Night and day were long forgotten. – she never woke up. Her group sobbed, and a short truce was formed. Several half-hearted efforts were made to search for a way out. There was no success.

Karma believed that was when everyone gave up. The last shred of hope was gone. He slept and woke 5 times – however long that was- and by the end, no group hadn’t lost a member. The bodies were tucked away in passages, though the smell crept into the cavern. It wrapped around them, choking them. No one fought anymore. A quick movement sent pain running all over your body.

One after another they faded. As the numbers trickled down the groups disbanded. All the children gathered together waiting.

Waiting.

Now.

Only Karma, Nagisa and Sugino left. He’d been thinking about this for some time.

They had a cook stove.

They had meat.

It was a question of desperation. Would he do it? Could he do it?

He watched as Sugino shivered slightly, then lay still. He was gone.

Nagisa didn’t look far behind.

Karma dragged himself to the cook stove and turned it on. Methodically he chose a bowl, placing it over the fire.

His penknife was cold in his hand. Could he do it?

Would he do it?

A small hand grabbed his. Nagisa stared at him, with eyes that seemed ever bigger in his thinning face.

His finger bones were sharp against his. Karma never knew bones could stand out so much. Together, they sliced away 2 small pieces from Suginos arm.

2 minutes on the cookstove and their mouths were watering.

The smell.

The _smell_

Nothing had ever smelled as good. They ripped the meat from the bowl, swallowing it down in two bites.

Barely cooked, it was slimy in their mouths and throats.

The left the next slices for 5 minutes.

Now, cooked properly the meat was strong like beef, but sweeter and lighter.

Curled up on the ground, trying desperately not to be sick, they smiled through their tears.

It was easier after that. With trial and error, they learned how to smoke the skin and fry the organs. They boiled the heart bones to make broth. The blood they mixed with kidney suet to make blood pudding.

Slowly, their strength grew enough to explore the tunnels again.

One day, Karma found a shaft of light in a tunnel. They chased it, finding the source. A tiny opening, the size of a coin. Peeking through, the sun blinded them.

Over several weeks, they used Karmas penknife to chisel away the rocks. Eventually, hearts in their mouths, they dragged themselves out, collapsing on the grass.

Gradually, they grew used to the light and made their through the quiet countryside.

Hand in hand, they knocked on the first door they came too.

After 3 months under ground, they could breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a part 2 of Karma and Nagisa adjusting to life after their traumatic experience? P.S, my sister now thinks i'm insane as i spent the last two days researching cannibalism and recipes for human flesh. OH WELL.


	9. Buried deep part two

Notes of social worker Katy Lyne regarding the Cave Case  
Day one  
When I first arrived on the scene the two boys [Karma Akabane age 15, Nagisa Shiota age 15] were sitting together. Neither seemed distressed, in fact they were both smiling. Karma {the larger boy} told me matter of factly that all their friends were dead. I tried to comfort and reassure him but he laughed at me.  
After the first corpse was unearthed I quickly removed them from the scene to prevent distress. Karma commented: ‘’Bit late now considering we’ve been in a cave with them for weeks’’  
This prompted Nagisa to join his laugher. From this I gather both boys are in shock.  
Once we arrived at the hospital the boys were separated for a medical exam. I travelled back and forth between the rooms. Neither boy seemed happy with the separation. Karma became violent and tried to run from his room. He was sedated. Nagisa became unresponsive and sat motionless while examined. He ignored all attempts at questions and conversations. From this we have been able to gather no information of their experiences.  
From the report its stated both boys have serious vitamin D deficiency and their eyes are weak from lack of light. Nagisa also appears to be malnourished, with Karma bordering on the same territory. Doctors say all problems will be resolved with a heathy diet and time.  
Day two  
Today both boys were taken to a safe room. It was furnished with a table, several chairs, board games, books, paper and stationary.  
Once they saw each other Karma stopped hitting everyone and Nagisa started to move Note: He continued to refuse to talk. I will remember this for future reference.  
I set up a game of snakes and ladders between the three of us to break tension. While we played I broached the topic of their time in the cave.  
This is a tape script of out conversation.  
Katy Lyne{KL} Tell me, did you eat breakfast yet?  
Karma Akabane{KA} Ya, we had toast. Some idiot burned it.  
KL Burned it?  
KA ya.  
KL. What did you eat Nagisa?  
Silence. Nagisa continued looking at the bored and ignored the question.  
KA He ate toast too. We get the same food, remember?  
KL Can you tell me what you’re feeling?  
KA Hungry. The breakfast was burnt.  
KL I mean before.  
KA before?  
KL In the cave.  
Here Karma and Nagisa looked at each other. They seemed to be silently debating.  
KA We won’t talk about that.  
Further prompts were unsuccessful.  
Day 10  
I am worried about several developments in this case. When separated Karma becomes edgy and cross. He starts yelling at the smallest provocation. Nagisa becomes unresponsive and will sit silent and motionless unless physically manhandled into another position. He has yet to talk to me or any staff member.  
Because of this attachment issue the boys now share a bedroom and living space. They are separated only for medical examines and privet sessions with me.  
From daily talks with the two boys together I have gathered some information. Karma has told me they whole class went in to the cave together but became trapped when the passage out collapsed. They found supply’s in a cavern and slowly began to die out. This took 6 sessions as he kept jumping up mid-sentence and walking away, pulling Nagisa behind him. He has taken to holding Nagisa by his arm whenever their together. Nagisa reacts positivity to this. Karma will not broach the topic of why parts of his classmates were eaten.  
On a negative note, it is believed Nagisa is opposed to eating. He will eat all his food happily, but 3 times out of 5 he will go to a bathroom afterword’s and vomit. Karma will sit by the closed bathroom door and wait for him to come. He will then pet Nagisa and continue to pull him around.  
Day 25  
I believe there has been a break through today. I was with Nagisa alone. Karma sent for a medical exam. [he’s coming in with flying colours. Nagisa still throws up his food daily.] Here is the tape script.  
Kl Will you tell me why you won’t keep your food down?  
NS mmm…  
At this time Nagisa was using a scissors to cut up pieces of paper. This is his apparent favourite hobby as he does this at all sessions.  
KL Do you not like the food?  
NS ssss…. Not….mmm  
KL what was that?  
NS not….same…. same as……..{I could not make out what he said here}  
KL what do you mean?  
Nagisa stopped talking again after this. This is a major breakthrough and I feel confident he will emerge from his shell soon.


	10. Buried deep part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is a good end to the final chapter of buried deep. I've fallen in love with this plot line, and have enjoyed writing it. Since i'm done i'm open for any requests you might have.

Notes of social work Kate Lyne regarding the Cave Case.  
Day 26  
My concerns over Nagisa nad Karmas relationship are growing. Karma refuses to let go of Nagisa for more than the 15 minutes’ sessions they have with me daily. He will now throw their food of Nagisa touches the cutlery. He will now spoon feed Nagisa as if he were a baby, or a doll. I worry Nagisa will become too dependent on his friend.   
Day 32  
I have had a serious break through today. Nagisa has spoken with me for the second time. However, I am distressed by what he has said.  
Tape script.  
KL Are you going to talk today Nagisa?  
At this time Nagisa was once again cutting up paper.  
NS Not supposed to  
KL What do you mean?  
NS Karma says not to  
KL Why does he say that?   
NS He doesn’t want us to do it again. I want to do it again.  
KL Is that why you’re talking to me?  
NS I like you. You smell sweet.  
KL Thank you. What are you going to do again?  
Ns I didn’t want to stop, but he made me. But I don’t want to listen.   
KL What are you going to do Nagisa  
NS I can’t while I’m with Karma. We shouldn’t have stopped.   
KL Stopped what? Nagisa? Nagisa!  
At this time, I was forced to end the session. While we talked, Nagisa had used the scissors to cut part of his wrist.   
I have growing concerns. I fear Karma has begun to control him, which has led to Nagisa’s unstable mental state.  
Day 32  
We are all on high alert. Yesterday, after my session with Nagisa I tried to talk to Karma. I told him I was worried he was being too possessive of Nagisa. I suggested he allow Nagisa do some things on his own, for example feed himself. He went ballistic.   
After breaking pretty much every piece of furniture in the safe room he grabbed Nagisa and pulled him to the corner. He has been sitting there with Nagisa on his lap for the past 15 hours and yells when anyone come close. He whispers to Nagisa and plays with his hair. Worst of all, Nagisa has become unresponsive again. This has never happened in Karmas presence before. Our greatest fear is Karma has accidentally hurt him in some way.   
We are about to prepare an injection of sedatives to knock him out.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
We have administered the sedative. Karma has been taken to a new bedroom and Nagisa was given a physical. He has several bite marks on his arms and light bruises on his back. He sustained these while Karma was holding him. We will keep the boys separate for several days.

Day 37  
My plan has been successful! Nagisa has begun to move around without Karma present and has stopped vomiting. He has taken to sitting on the floor near me or whatever staff member is with him and watching us. Its quiet sweet. He has even begun to talk to others! Only one word repeated over and over, but it is a start. He says ‘’soon soon soon soon.’’  
Karma on the other hand has become very distressed. He is being kept in a separate room. Every time someone enters he demands he need to be with Nagisa. He says [Quote]  
‘’You don’t understand! I need to be there to stop him! He will start again!’’  
He refuses to explain what he means, so I have to choice but to keep him apart. 

Day 42  
I should have listened. Why didn’t I listen? Karma told me, if only I’d payed attention.   
This morning, Nurse Ammie went to check on Nagisa. After an hour she didn’t return so Nurse Michel went to find her. Come afternoon neither had returned. 3 nurses and myself went to Nagisas room looking for them.  
I’ll never forget the sight as long as I live. Nagisa was on the floor, covered in blood. He was ripping at nurse Michel’s body with his hands and teeth. The remains of nurse Ammie were scattered around behind him. After a moment, he shrieked and leapt at us. 3 of us got out, but nurse Henry fell and Nagisa snapped his neck.  
He’s in there now. We can hear the sound of him eating through the door. Its locked but he’s started scratching at it.   
Dear God what will we do?  
Day 43  
He got out last night. We can’t find him anywhere, and we are moving in groups of 5. Half the hospital has been evacuated. The only people left are those in critical condition. We released Karma who screamed at all of us for not trusting him. I can’t find it in my heart to argue.  
This afternoon we heard screaming from the men’s ward. When we arrived we found one man dead and another dying. They were partly eaten.  
The third man in the room told us he’d seen a ‘’Demon child, spitting and screaming’’ come through the ceiling panel. If he has found a way to move through the crawl spaces, then I can think of no way to catch him. No room is safe.  
Day 45  
It over. Or else it’s beginning. Depends how you look at it.  
I can hardly bare to write this.  
Me and Karma were in his bedroom, when Nagisa suddenly dropped from the ceiling.   
He went straight to Karma, crawling onto his lap. Karma hugged him, and the two had a whispered conversation. At one stage Nagisa became agitated, pulling a Karma's collar and hissing.   
Eventually, Nagisa stood up, pulling at Karma’s arm.   
‘’Please Karma? I need you’’  
Karma was visibly upset. ‘’Then stay. Stop this and stay with me. It was perfect here! We could be together always! You don’t have to talk; I’ll do everything for you. You don’t even need to move. I’ll look after you. He grabbed Nagisa’s arm.   
Nagisa pulled his arm away.  
‘’No! you wouldn’t let me talk for weeks! When I did, you tried to stop me moving. I don’t want that… I…’’   
Karma lunged at him and Nagisa screamed, both boys went tumbling to the floor clawing at each other. Karma ripped out one of Nagisa’s eyes. I tried to intervene but Nagisa bit my leg, ripping out a chunk of my skin. I fell, and Nagisa ripped out clumps of my hair. Karma grabbed Me, pulling me to safety and Nagisa returned to the window.  
He looked at us, one eye sweet and perfect, the other just a gaping hole in his face. A growl, like nothing I’ve ever heard came from deep inside him and he jumped. We ran to the window, but couldn’t see where he’d gone.   
Now, the police are looking for him. Karma vowed to find him and ran away early this morning. Who knows where he is right now? All I know is, they’ll find each other. Somewhere, somehow. And I know what will happen.   
I saw Kamra’s face when Nagisa left. He’ll never stop looking for him. When he finds him, he’ll never leave his side. Together, those boys could burn the world down.  
I don’t know what’s going on in their heads but I know this. That time in the cave broke something deep down inside them. This won’t stop till their dead.


	11. Perfectly breakable things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of a fairy tale vibe. next i was thinking of doing a truth or dare style story. Anyone have any other suggestions?

There is something beautiful about delicate things. Holding them in your hands. Using almost enough pressure to break them.  
Almost enough.   
Once broken, things will never be the same.   
So you wait. And wonder. Will it be so beautiful when broken?  
A china doll, a flower, a glass ornament. A body.  
How soft we all are.  
How weak.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The moons light is broken and Karma can’t stand it. He climes through Nagisa’s window, heart carefully hidden behind two fists.   
‘’little boy little boy let me come in….’’  
Nagisa is small under him. He can almost rap his hands around his waist. He kisses rough, cruel. This addicting feeling, the control.   
But Nagisa doesn’t break.   
Nagisa’s fingers dig into his shoulders, his smile digs into his heart. When their finishes Nagisa lies cold in is arms.   
‘’You’ll visit again’’   
Nagisa whispers into the dark, sounding so sure. Now Karma’s the fragile one, Nagisa’s hand wrapping right around his heart.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
In class one day they learn about wolves.   
‘’Excellent predators’’ Korosensei tells them. He tells stories of wolves attacking hiking trails.   
‘’Not all wolves’’ he explains. ‘’not at first. The first bite will be to defend itself, but after that? Once it gets its taste – just one – it’s too late. A wolf won’t stop once it gets its taste.’’  
Karma looks at Nagisa, who smiles as prettily as broken glass’’  
Little boy let me come in. Ill smile and ill laugh and blow your heart in.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Karma tells himself he’s going crazy. Nagisa is no wolf. Stories of that strange P.E class he didn’t dare attend flutter in his mind. Takaoka sobbing under Nagisa’s smile.   
But Nagisa is little red riding hood, Karma the monster. He starts to call him little girl again.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
One night, Karma climbed back into his room again. When they were finished, Nagisa lay in his arms like always. Because Karma could hold him there. Karma was strong. In control. Always.  
‘’Karma?’’  
‘’Mmmh?’’  
‘’why do you call me little girl? You know I don’t like it.’’  
‘’Easy. There’s little red riding hood, and there’s a wolf. We know which is which don’t we?’’ He bit Nagisa’s neck gently.  
Nagisa ran his fingers through Karma’s hair.  
‘’Red’’ he whispered, pulling just hard enough to be felt.  
‘’Little red riding hood’’  
Karma stopped calling him little girl after that.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Karma was in control. Karma was always in control. He made sure Nagisa knew this, every time he climbed through his window.  
He became rougher, harder… desperate. He didn’t care about Nagisa’s pleasure anymore, just his own need.  
After they were done, Nagisa would curl in his arms, ice cold, no matter how rough it was.   
That wolf always hidden under the cape of a smile.  
Karma wished he could rip Nagisa’s sleepy smile off his face.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Nagisa stood over Takaokas slumped body on the roof. Karma hated him, oh how he hated him. He wished Takaoka had won. He would have sacrificed all his classmates, let them die, if only Takaoka had won.  
Nagisa’s wolf smile went straight to his bones, slowly making them rot.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
You can kill a wolf. One blow of the axe. Feeble disguises not quite hiding their nature,  
What big teeth you’ve got.   
But not all wolves are so simple.  
Some look just like everyone else, telling their lies as easily as a walk through the woods.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..The night they got home Karma climbed into his window. When he finished, Nagisa sighed and curled in his arms. But he wasn’t done yet.  
He forced Nagisa to the floor, hitting, kicking, biting, till Nagisa collapsed. Karma left him on the floor, strolling to the window. Finally, he had broken him. He had won. He could breath.  
A cold hand grabbed his ankle.   
‘’You’re not going yet’’  
Nagisa’s smile was bloody and bruised, but it was Jubilant.  
He lay in Karma’s arms, running his fingers through Karma’s hair.  
‘’Did you like that Karma? Did it make you happy? I want you to be happy’’  
Karma feels the tears pushing against his eyelids.   
He kisses Karma’s neck, right on his pulse, just grazing it with his teeth. That night with Nagisa in his arms is when Karma learns he would never break him.   
In fact, Nagisa ha broken him a long time ago.


	12. Opinions

Hi, I'm addressing you as an audience! What type of story would you like to see? Fluff? Angst? Sad? Scary? Dark? Cute? 

Do you like character death or no? What tags would you like to see? What would make you want to read a fanfiction? I write so others can enjoy! Let me know of there is anything you want to read. Any AU you've been dreaming of? Any idea you'd like to see? Comment and let me know!

Thanks for reading <3


	13. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for retrodanish05 [Who gave me the idea] and MaijaElina [Who requested fluff and no character death] This was really fun to write, and a good break from the dark last few chapters. Don't worry everyone else who sent requests, I will complete them. Feel free to continue with your requests! Enjoy!

Nagisa walked, staring straight ahead. Karma walked directly behind him, bending so his chin was almost resting on Nagisa’s head. He had been talking since they got off the train. Nagisa had given up trying to spread the distance between them, Karma could always keep up. He sighed in relief when they got to school, sitting at his desk.   
All through class, Nagisa felt Karma staring at his back. Even Kayano noticed. The second the lunch bell went, Karma leapt to his feet and headed to Nagisa. He sat on Nagisa’s desk, and started idly playing with his hair. Sugino and Kanzaki came over, and everyone pretended to eat their lunch, while watching Karma.   
Nagisa, feeling mortified, was staring hard at his Bento.   
‘’Nagisa, you need to eat!” said Karma. He wrapped his arms around him. “You’re too skinny”  
‘’Could you maybe stop hugging me?’’  
Karma shrugged, leaning back. He turned Nagisa’s chair around, so they faced each other. Grabbing his Bento, he held a piece of food to Nagisa’s mouth.  
‘’Say Ahhhh’’  
‘’No!’’  
“Say it!’’  
‘’No, what are you doing?   
‘’Open your mouth!’’  
‘’Get off me you…’’  
Karma shoved the meat into Nagisa’s mouth. Nagisa was trapped, as Karma had wrapped his legs around his waist.   
‘’Chew. Swallow. Good boy!’’  
Nagisa stuck his tongue out. Seeing Karma wouldn’t let go, he sulkily allowed him to feed him his lunch. When he finished, Karma turned him back around and used his back as a table for his own lunch.  
‘’I really do not like you Karma Akabane.’’  
‘’Love you too!’’ cooed Karma, smiling smugly.   
Kayano fell of her chair, Kanzaki hid her head in her bag and Sugino made sounds similar to one suffering a conniption.  
‘’What are you doing? Are you laughing? Shut up! KARMA GET OFF ME!’’ yelled/wailed Nagisa. At that there was no holding them, they {and several people sitting nearby} screamed with laughter.  
Karma stood, bowed politely, and then sat down next to Nagisa, wrapping him in hug.  
Nagisa might off said something, but it was muffled as his face was trapped in Karmas shoulder. The sound of a camera eventually made Karma let go.  
‘’Perfect for my romance manga!’’ Crowed Korosensei.  
‘’What do you think Nagisa?’’ asked Karma, leaning close.  
‘’You need a shower.’’  
Everyone laughed as Karma blushed.  
Karma got him back during class as he threw various items at him. Pencils, Itona, balls of paper, Okada, empty cartoons of strawberry milk. Korosensei tried to punish him with hair ribbons, but Karma threw them too. Karma was eventually sent out of the room when he threw himself at Nagisa, Knocking over at least 4 desks. 

After school, Karma followed Nagisa to the train, pulling him onto his lap.  
‘’We need to save seats! You don’t want some poor person to stand do you?’’  
‘’The carriage is empty!’’  
‘’Then theirs no need to be shy is there?’’  
Nagisa rolled his eyes, leaning his head on Karma’s shoulder. Once they got to Karma’s stop, he pulled Nagisa off the train with him.  
‘’ He talked as he ran, Pulling Nagisa after him.  
‘’I called your Mom! It’s Friday, so she doesn’t mind you sleeping over. I’m supposed to help with your homework too’’  
‘’I’m sleeping over? Do I get a say?’’  
‘’Nope!’’

When they got home, Karma did his homework, then wined while Nagisa tried to do his homework. Eventually he got so bored he agreed to help. He helped by leaning in behind Nagisa, and whispering instructions against his neck. Nagisa couldn’t repress the shudders it gave him. Karma made it worse when he introduced a ‘Reward and Punishment’ scheme. A right answer got a sweet, a wrong answer got him a bite on the neck.  
‘’I’ll be covered in bites!’’ muttered Nagisa. ‘’Mom will kill me!’’  
‘’No talking!’’ said Karma, biting him again. ‘’Homework’’  
When the ordeal was over, Karma dragged him into weight training. Which meant Nagisa waiting, and Karma training.   
An hour later Karma was doing push-ups, while Nagisa’s was reading their assigned novel out load.   
‘’Wow, you’re like the perfect weight’’ said Karma, turning his head to look at Nagisa.  
‘’Well, your back is comfortable to sit on’’  
Karma laughed, going back to push-ups. Nagisa kept reading, totally not conscious off the muscles in Karma’s back under his legs. Well. Maybe a little.   
Bored off the book, he lay down, his head between Karma’s shoulder blades.  
‘’What are you doing?’’  
‘’Being comfortable.’’  
Karma continued push-up-ing. He was getting tired, but Nagisa was warm and he didn’t want him to get off. Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind. He rolled over, and pushed Nagisa off, then rolled the other way so Nagisa lay on his stomach. Nagisa craned his head around to look at him.  
‘’What are you doing?’’  
‘’Strengthening my stomach muscles.’’  
Nagisa didn’t believe him, but was trapped by Karma’s arms. Again. Karma let go with one arm, playing with his hair. Nagisa stared at the celling, feeling sleepy. It was late, and he was tired.   
‘’I’m hungry!’’ announced Karma, snapping Nagisa awake from his daydream. He swept him up in his arms, and dumped him in the kitchen. He started pulling food out of every cupboard, and grabbed a saucepan.  
‘’Go have a shower after the exercise. I’ll have one once I get all this in the oven. Nagisa wandered upstairs. He’d been here often enough to know where the towels were.  
While he was in the shower, Karma strolled in, bold as brass.  
‘’What are you doing!’’ shrike Nagisa, praising God for shower curtains.  
‘’Just making sure you’re ok? Are you ok?’’  
‘’Get out!’’  
‘’Fine, no need to be so mean…’’  
‘’Karma!’’  
Once Karma eventually got out, Nagisa dressed and stomped downstairs. While Karma showered, he flicked through his DVD collection, settling on Saw V.  
Eating soup with a friend {just friend!} and watching a horror movie was perfect. Perfect until your friend decides he’s too hot and pulls his shirt off. It gets even less perfect when said friend lies down on the couch, pulling you on top of him. Right on top of his bare skin.  
Blushing, Nagisa turned away, staring at the celling.  
‘’look at me’’ Whispered Karma. He turned, Karma leaning very close. Nagisa closed his eyes, as Karma closed the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what your looking for! Thanks for reading <3


	14. Quick question

Sorry I haven’t been writing much lately, things have been hectic. I’m back to school by the way, so yay (or not). I will begin posting again soon. I was just wondering if anyone would like me to create podfics of my stories here? I recently figured out how and I think it would be fun. Let me know what you think.


	15. Funeral Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. I know it’s been ages but there is a few coming up in the next two weeks. Should I make podfics of these? Feel free to comment or make requests!

Nagisa marches into class one Monday with a broken arm, jeans instead of school trousers and bright pink hair.   
The only explanation he would give?  
“I was at the worst funeral ever”   
It took Karma, Isogai, Kayano 4 pudding cups, 22 hugs and 8 slaps from Karma to drag the full story out.   
The previous morning:  
Nagisa dragged himself through the window just after 8 in the morning. He threw himself on the bed fully dressed, exausted after a night of trainning. He was immediately plunged into sleep, and then immediately woken by his mother. She marched into the room, dressed in black.

‘’Get up, get ready. I’ll meet you there at eleven. Whys your window open?’’ she closed and locked his window before marching back out.

‘’Where are we meeting at 11?’’ he called, burying his head in his pillow.

‘’The church! The funerals today’’

‘’The funeral.’’ He mumbled, dreaming of sleep. He then jumped to his feet.

‘’Wait, who’s died? Mother?’’ he ran out of his room finding the apartment empty. Running onto the landing he was just in time to see the car pulling away over the balcony.

‘’How did she get down there so fast?’’

He turned to see the door shut and locked behind him. He lent against it. Thank you mother for kindly removing my access through the window.

He was too tierd for this.

He dragged himself to their neighbours, stealing himself.

‘’Hello young Nagiko, isn’t it a lovely day? Come in come in dear, I’ll make some tea.’’

Miss Cooper was lovley, but she couldn’t remember his name and her tea was just boiled water in a bowl. It had taken 6 ‘tea partys’ for him to realise she wasn’t messing with him.  
She was just terrible at tea. 

‘’I just need the spare key, I’m locked out’’

‘’Really Nagto? That’s a bit silly of you. A grown boy like you forgetting his mittens’’

‘’What? No, I need the key. The KEY’’

‘’Would you like some tea Nagira?’’

‘’NO. THE KEY. THE KEY.’’

‘’Of course Nagila. Come on in.’’

2 hours, 3 bowls of water, 4 wrong names and 5 wrong keys later Nagisa finally left.

‘’Thank you Miss Cooper.’’

‘’Any time Charles’’

‘’That’s not even close.” he mutterd, hurring away. He stomped into his aprtment and headed to his closet. Gone ten, he had less than an hour to go to the funeral of… someone. Next problem.

Karma wined, and grabbed his phone from his locker.

‘’Nagisa what? We trained all night! Why aren’t you sleeping?’’

‘’Someone died. Don’t know who and I’m going to their funeal. What do you wear to a funeral?’’

‘’oh, send my respects to… whoever. Wear black?’’

‘’I barely have anything black. Can I wear jeans? Is that acceptable?’’

‘’Well, it would help if your wardrobe was less than 50% waistcoat. How many was it, 4?’’

‘’6’’

Nagisa glared at his closet while Karma laughed at his waistcoats, again. He put him on FaceTime to show him the options.

‘’Look, it’s not my fault. I got one for school and my aunt thought I loved them. Now she keeps buying me waistcoats and I’m stuck with it!’’

‘’Jesus christ, your either a 40 year old lawer or a stripper’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You’ed be really hot as a stripper in a waistcoat. Got a black one?’’

‘’Yes, should I wear it with a t-shirt?’’

‘’Haven’t you got a shirt?’’

‘’School shirt?’’

‘’Jesus christ Nagisa. Fine, ya, wear that. What pants have you got?’’

‘’Two pairs of jeans, one of which is dirty and a pair of white shorts. I have school pants too.’’

‘’You are a fashion disastor. Wear whatever jeans are darker. Shoes? Please tell me you have dark shoes.’’

‘’well…’’

‘’What? Please God don’t say you only have runners and school shoes.’’

‘’No, I was going to say I had school shoes and, um. I have…’’

‘’You have one pair of shoes. Nagisa, I can not cope right now. I change my shoes like 4 times a day, how do you have ONE PAIR?’’

‘’Should I wear them? Wait, my cousin sent a punch of shoes for the charity shop. There in the attic.’’

‘’Go find anything black. You need to go shopping’’

After several attempts of jumping, while Karma laughed at him, Nagisa got a chair to open the attic door. He found exactly one pair of shoes that fit him.

‘’At least their black’’ said Karma between giggles.

‘’I can’t wear a ten year olds pair of Mary Janes! They have bows on the straps!’’

‘’Look, its almost 11. Go say goodbye to… whoever,’’

‘’I hate you.’’

‘’See you on Tomorrow!’’

Nagisa stomped to the church in his school shirt, jeans, black waist coat and borrowed Little girls school shoes. His mom looked confused but vaugly pleased when she saw his footwear.

‘’Cute. Your late by the way, Marie wants you to sit with her.’’

‘’Who’s Marie?’’

A grey haired women grabbed his arm and pulled him top the front pew.

‘’Thank you for coming Nagisa. I like your shoes.’’

‘’Marie?’’

‘’Yes sweetie?’’

‘’This is an odd question, but who's de…’’ Marie had started crying so he trailed off awkwardly while she blew her nose aggressively. Great, hopefully he’d figure it out during the service.

Father Jygo said the first prayer and checked his mass guide.

‘’First some members of the family will say a few words. Firstly… Nagisa!’’

Nagisa stared at him in horrer. ‘’Does.. anyone else want to go first? No? ok.’’

He stood at the front of the church, staring at the congregation.

‘’Well, thank you all for coming. This has been a great loss for us all. So, what can I say about… this person. This person was.. well. Nice? A wonderful friend to all, right?’’

‘’She was!’’ sobbed someone in the area.

‘’She! Shes dead, ok. She. Um. Aunt Margret?’’ a few people looked confused. ‘’Loved her’’

He cast around despreatly for elderly female relatives.

‘’Grand Aunt Jenny? Is here! Hello, thank you for coming’’ he said as she waved.

‘’Cousin Shelia?’’ Another sob from Marie. ‘’Is dead! Which is why were all here, in this sad occasion. Well, I was never really close to Cousin Shelia, which is kind of why I don’t really know why I’m speaking right now. So. She was a lovely lady, so kind.’’

‘’She was a bitch!’’ yelled Aunt Jenny, was was shushed by her husband.

‘’Um, ok. I guess not kind to everyone. But I thought she was great. Thank you!’’

He sprinted back to his seat, mortified.

After the service, his mother dragged him out side.

‘’What was that? That speech was terrible!’’

‘’I didn’t know who died! You didn’t tell me!’’

‘’Sure I did. I told you… at some point. Last week?’’

‘’’She wasn’t dead last week!’’

‘’Don’t take that tone with me!’’

Nagisa hid by the danish pastrys a few minutes later, face stinging. He didn’t like funerals. Or wakes. He did like pastry though, and he hadn’t had breakfast.

He was nibbling one, when the inevitable shower of eldely relatives arrived. Just once, he wanted to go to a family event, and be ignored like his cousins were. Just because he was the youngest, didn’t mean he liked 20 people hugging him and messing with his hair.

His cute little shoes were only further ammunition.

While he was passed around like a parcel, he saw his cousins in one corner laughing at him and his mother smiling smugly.

I hate you all, he thought to himself, every last one of you.

“Why can’t you be more like Nagisa?” His aunt said to his cousins. “He’s so sweet all the time”  
Great. Their sneers turned to glares and of course now was when the flood of adults disappeared.

“Get him”  
He was dragged to the bathrooms by his darling older cousins and forced to kneel while they held his arms.   
“Hey Synthia, you still have that drugstore shit?”  
“Of course Nico”  
Drug store...?  
Shit.   
“Hey, you can’t! I’ll be killed, wait, it’s not my fault your moms depressed! Guys!”  
Regardless, his head was forced into the sink and powder forced into his hair.   
In minutes the deed was done.  
Pink.   
Not even a discrete pastel.  
Hot barbie birthday party pink.  
He was so dead. Either his mom, people from school or his own self would kill him. Depending on how the day went.   
Worse. He felt a strange popping in his lower arm, followed by a sudden pain.  
“Hey Nice, how tight were you holding him?”  
Nagisa stares at the bruises forming over his arm, which definitely didn’t have that weird lump before.  
“Fuck, I’ll get mom”  
“Don’t you dare!”  
“No way are you blaming me guys, guys?”  
Nagisa glared at them as they ran away. Was he going to throw his pride out the window and go crying to the adoring relatives? Yes.  
Yes he was.  
Revenge is sweet.  
The emergency room with pink hair and an angry mother less so. 

When, finaly, the it was over and he could go home, he wanted only to sleep. Instead came the age old traddition of listing to his mother compalin about the relatives.

‘’That hideous suit! He wears it everyear! What is wrong with Greg? Is he an imbecile?’’  
“Yes?”  
“Shut up! Look at you! If you wanted to look cuter, you could just wear a skirt or something, not die your hair!”  
This was completely unfair but he didn’t fight it. He did fight when his mother took his school trousers and ripped them up with a scissors. Not that that worked.   
He just gave up and went to bed. 

“So, that’s what happened”  
There was a long silence when he finished his story.  
“Wow” said Karma.  
“Sounds like you had some serious funeral fun”  
“SHUT UP KARMA”


	16. Notice

Thanks to everyone who read this! These short stories were enjoyable to write but this is the end of this particular work. I have started a new one shot collection. I have grown since I started writing these and my style has hopefully changed and improved. Any requests will be put forward to he new collection. 

Thanks again! 

P.S if you’d like to hand in a request, go to the new collection “Here we are”


End file.
